1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to electronic messaging systems and methods. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to systems and methods for increasing functionality in an electronic messaging system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, and smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to connect and communicate with one another. For example, a variety of electronic messaging systems provide various methods to send and receive electronic messages. For instance, a computing device can allow a user to communicate with other users using text messaging, instant messaging, social network posting, and other forms of electronic communication. In addition, an electronic communication may include a variety of content including text, images, video, audio, and/or other multimedia. In general, electronic communication has become a popular way for people to connect and communicate with one another.
Including multimedia in electronic communications has become an especially popular way to add humor, context, and information to an electronic communication session. For example, a user may send a digital photograph to a co-user indicating his location. Similarly, a user may send a video laughing in response to an electronic message that includes a joke. Thus, including multimedia in an electronic communication is an easy way to add a layer of expression to an electronic communication session that is typically difficult with only textual messages.
Conventional processes for including multimedia in an electronic communication session are generally problematic. For example, a user typically navigates through several different user interfaces in order to select existing multimedia for inclusion in an electronic message. Navigating away from the electronic communication interface, however, can cause a user to miss messages or otherwise make adding multimedia time consuming and frustrating for a user.
Additionally, a user is typical not able to easily edit multimedia for inclusion in an electronic communication session. For example, a user may wish to edit light contrast, color saturation, or some other characteristic in a digital photograph and then include the edited digital photograph in an electronic communication. Generally, in order to include edited multimedia in an electronic communication, a user first must edit the multimedia using software specifically dedicated to that purpose. Thus, a user is typically not able to edit multimedia without navigating away from the electronic communication session. This adds extra steps and hassle to the process of composing an electronic communication.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for including multimedia in an electronic message.